A Certain Lifestyle
by PikaGirl260
Summary: As everyone knows, The Legend of Zelda is all about Link saving Zelda, right? But what if this time, he saved her in a completely different way to that of what we've seen before. For, Zelda's definition of 'being saved', is having a handsome thief aid her in escaping her suffocating life as a princess. And, when trouble strikes, how far must Link go to protect the runaway royalty?


**A/N**

**Just as a disclaimer, the art for the cover is not mine as it is a picture that I found on Deviantart so credit to the artist for the background image; I merely added the text :3 Also, I don't own the Legend of Zelda (though I wish I could own Link), however, there are going to be a couple of OCs within this story n_n Enjoy!**

* * *

**Link's P.O.V**

I can see my own breath as silver clouds are dispelled from my mouth in large wisps that dance in the surrounding air of the dead night, the cold curling around my body and working its way into every limb, causing my body to become slightly stiff as my back hugs the wall of a desolate alley. Though I'm cloaked in black to merge with the shadows and become one with them, making me nearly invisible to the naked eye, there's still no way of concealing my breath without making any sound; if I move, I'm sure that someone will hear me, knowing my luck. I have to stay hidden, at one with the darkness, until I'm sure that they're no longer patrolling around the area that I wish to pass through in order to escape.

Pressed against my thigh, there lies my old leather satchel, which holds the product of tonight's job securely so that it won't fall from my possession if I find the need to engage in dangerous manoeuvres in order to slip out of the grasp of the royal guards, who are purposely blocking off all of my escape routes. There's no doubt that they're aware of my presence and are preventing me from wriggling out of their hold again, though they never really learn; I always manage to make it out before they can so much as lay a hand on me. In this town, I've heard that even the people fear me, since I'm able to move as silently as the wind and slip through the fingers of the guards like the un-catchable smoke that pours out of almost every chimney. To anyone who knows me, I'm named Link. However, to these guards, I'm simply known as 'The Shadow', something that can't ever be bottled up or contained and is always present within the darkness, no matter how much light is used to try to blot it out. Shadows are always there to make people afraid, though that's no really my goal if I'm honest; I only intend to carry out one simple duty, however, I'm unable to do so with those dogs sniffing about all of the time, severing my escape routes with their irritating need to protect the goods of this town. However, it seems as if they've already failed; what lies in my satchel is something of which they'll be executed for leaving un-guarded for, which means that they'll do anything to catch me, bringing me back to the whole 'hiding in a darkened alleyway' thing.

It seems that, the second that I decide that it's time for me to begin my attempts of getting out of town, which means expertly slipping through the grasp of the guards once again, a flickering amber hue is thrown own the alley in which I hide, causing a heavy thumping to begin in my temples as I realize that the hand connected to the lantern is plated in silver. I only allow my eyes to meet with the petrified ones of the guard before I dart down the opposite end of the alley to where the guard stands, not even thinking about where I'm going and only focusing on getting away. Crap! I though that I'd have at least a little more time to think of a plan before they found me!

"I've found him! Ready the crossbows at sector 12!" I hear the gruff roar of the guard from behind me, knowing that he's calling to his companions who must have weapons at the ready at every inch of the town, ready to rain fire upon me as soon as I'm within eye-shot, meaning that things have gotten a lot trickier for me. However, there's still a way that I'll get out of this alive! Plunging my hands into the pouch that also contains the article that they're bent on retrieving from me, the fingers of both of my hands curl around two metal handles, each hand gripping at the gold until they're held securely in my grip. I then tug the twin hook-shots out of the satchel and raise my left arm first in order to aim at the thatched roof of one of the closest buildings, trying my hardest to ignore pursuing footsteps that sound from behind me, the clatter of armour tearing through the silent night. Unable to think of any way out of this, I throw my thumb into the trigger that sends the first load of chains flying into the wood, increasing my grip until I can't possibly hold on any tighter, before letting the hook-shot rip me from the ground and up into the air towards the house that I've chosen to latch onto.

As soon as my feet leave the ground, I hear the startled gasps of the guards behind me as I softly land on the roof of the opposing house to the alley that I just fled from, pants being torn from my lungs as the sudden fear of getting caught partners with the insane rush that's tingling over every single one of my nerves. Retracting the hook out of the thatching, I take aim at yet another house and repeat the process that I took with the previous one until I've managed to put at least a 10 meter distance between those guards and me. However, just as I'm about to send myself to the next roof, there's the sudden sound of an arrow being shot from behind me, the head piercing the back my left thigh and causing me to tumble forward as a cry of agony escapes from me.

"I got him!" One of the soldiers cries triumphantly from a neighbouring roof, who must have been stationed there when word that an article had been stolen from the palace had gotten out. Wow, these guys move fast, considering that I've managed to slip by them every time. I can't help but congratulate them on their skills; I was obviously wrong when I stated that they never learn. However, my attention soon flies back to the pain that's emanating from my thigh, the nerves around the arrow tingling bitterly with every breath that I take, a hiss escaping my lips as I force my body to work against the wound, hauling myself back to my feet and repositioning my aim.

"Shoot to kill, men! Shoot to kill!" A unified force of guards yell as I drag my body over the the next roof, drawing closer and closer to the drawbridge that will lead out of town and onto the open plains, where I will then be able to make a get away. However, I need to focus on getting out of here alive before I even considering reaching Hyrule Field! When my body crashes into the next rooftop, I yelp out as the pain spreads in shock waves through my leg, soon travelling to other regions of my body as well until the entirety of my form is consumed. I _really_ didn't want to do this; it could endanger so many things if something goes wrong. However, with the condition I'm in, there's no other option since, if I don't, there's no way that I'm leaving here with my life.

Placing my fingers to my lips, I release a huff of air that creates a sharp whistle that sounds through the air, which is full of my ragged panting as I try to avoid fire as well as propel my damaged body through the town using only the hook-shot to jump from roof to roof. Though I'm in agony, I can't stop; I know that they won't hesitate to kill me if I so much as take a second to breathe! I continue to push myself forward, a constant growl of pain being held within the depths of my throat as my leg begins to slowly lose feeling completely, being overrun by the agonizing burning that refuses to let up. What's taking so long; it should be here by now! Just as that thought swims into my head, I hear the proud screech sound from the skies above me as a shadow swoops in from the air to land on my extended forearm, my eagle gripping onto my gauntlets with his talons whilst he awaits my orders. Freeing the clasps that connect the satchel straps to my shoulder, after ducking behind a chimney for brief cover, I place the leather in his beak until it's held there securely with no sign of slipping out.

"Take it to the village," I whisper, wincing as an arrow flies past me, missing my head by mere inches as the metal tip bounces off of the stone chimney that I rest against, the entirety of my body flinching as the shock quickly takes possession of me. "Go!" I yell, throwing up my arm to free my bird, who takes to the skies and furiously beats his majestic wings in order to escape; since he has wings, getting that which I have salvaged out of the town has just become a much easier task. Now, I just have to distract that guards from him; no doubt, one of them will soon realize that I no longer have the satchel on me and will switch targets, which may possibly end up with my eagle getting shot down. I can't let that happen!

Once I've appreciated the rest that a few seconds has provided me with, I once again get to my feet with a pained cry, positioning my hook-shot to once more aid me in getting to the next roof that lies directly ahead in the opposing direction to where I sent my eagle. Though I've not set him on the correct course, I know that he has the intelligence to escape the town first before adapting his route to my home village. However, as my body cuts through the air towards my next destination, my eyes meet with a guard's as he takes aim at my body with his crossbow, not hesitating to let the arrow fly directly towards my forearm.

With the impact of the arrow with my flesh, a spasm of pain is sent down my entire arm which causes my grip on the hook-shot to loosen, meaning that my body begins to plummet towards the ground below as I let out a scream of agony. However, the pain of my forearm seems like nothing when my body collides with the floor, unbearable agony ripping through my limbs as every inch of me is sent into shock. All I can do is wail out as all air exits my lungs, the blow syphoning it from me until I can barely breathe at all. There's nothing that I can do now; I messed up and I'm going to be killed! This notion is only confirmed when one of the guards places his crossbow to my temple, my cerulean eyes flickering up quickly to meet with his silver ones, his irises possessing a kind of animal desire to kill as his finger curls around the trigger.

"You're going to hell, Shadow," He spits out, triumph conquering his voice since he feels victorious; no one has ever managed to shoot me down before so I can't help but slightly admire his skill with a crossbow, even though he's going to be the one to end my life right now. Still, I'm nothing if not appreciative of talent. However, I can't just allow myself to be killed yet, though I'm still drowning in never-ending blinding pain; there must be something that I can do! This isn't how my life is supposed to end; I need to make sure that it was all worth it!

"Bit cliché," I growl through my set of gritted teeth, my eyes creased together as I try to conceal my pain, knowing that he'll only be brought satisfaction if he registers that I'm in complete and unbearable agony. In response, he only growls slightly in rage and presses the arrow against my temple with increased pressure, breaking the skin and revealing the first drops of scarlet blood that are going to fall from my head.

"I see that you've just wasted your final words. Now, die like a good little criminal." Knowing that there's no way that I'll be able to escape now, my body completely frozen since the shock of the impact is still preventing me from moving at all, I merely just close my eyes and tense up my muscles in preparation to receive the arrow that will bury itself into my skull and end my life. I can only hope that my eagle manages to fulfil my dying quest: to escort the headpiece that belongs to the princess herself back to my village so that the people who share my friendship won't have to scrape by any more. With the money that they can get from that thing, they'll be set for the rest of their lives. Hey, perhaps they'll even be able to buy their way into Castle Town and live under the protection of these guards, who seem to be much more effective than I ever realized. Please, let them live good lives and make my death mean something; if I'm going to die, it has to happen knowing that I've given them something that they wouldn't have ever been able to have. Just as I'm willing to accept the arrow, no longer trying to fight against the inevitability that is my oncoming death, a new voice enters the scene. One that I recognize from somewhere, though I can't pinpoint where it's from.

"By order of your princess, he will be executed only when I say. Bind him and bring him to the palace immediately. I want to meet the truth behind the myth of The Shadow." As the guard roughly hauls me to my feet, the hood of my pitch cloak falls from my head, pulling back a few strands of my sandy bangs in the motion which allows me to make out just who ordered for my arrest as opposed to execution.

"Of course, Princess Zelda."

* * *

**A/N**

**So I have wanted to use the whole 'Link is a thief' thing for such a long time! I can't even sum up how fun it is writing from the P.O.V of someone who's trying to deny the fate that's already been set for them the second that they decide that they want to break the law x'D I loved writing this chapter and I think that things are going to get really interesting from here onwards!**

**Peace out, my lovely peeps! XxX**


End file.
